Theseus
Theseus Maxia (630BC-512BC) was an artist, architect, poet, writer, thinker, philosopher and scientist on Cykell. He became the human god of Art, Architecture and Literature after his death in 512, which he was aged 117 years old, making him the oldest human alive. He was one of the few gods to be born as a mortal on Cykell. He is respected by many gods and races due to his advanced art, architecture, writings and many numerous of advances in the arts. Early Life Theseus was born in 630BC in the city of San Soae, where he also grew up. Theseus was extremely interested in Art and reading ever since he was 4. He has been practicing the art for a few years, where he finally became a master artist at the age of 11. He was well recognized for his talents as a youth, and his sculpting skills when he was 16. Student Under Uqiese When he was 26, he became a student under Uqiese, studying the arts of the flora and fauna. During this time, he had mastered on how to sculpt much more effectively and begun painting and sculpting animals. Uqiese taught him how to infuse the idea of technology with his arts, making the automatic shovel, and the first forms of air travel. Study of Animals Theseus was extremely interested in the Animal Kingdom, and recorded how they reproduced, ate and many other things. One of the things Theseus once wrote about this was: ". . . The Animal is a complex being that requires three things to be one. The ability to breath, the ability to move and the ability to reproduce. This, is the basic necessities of an Animal." Study of Nymphs Theseus was also interested in the Nymph race and their wonderous technologies, such as the Rifle, and their ability to breath underwater. The breeding of the race had made him even more interested. He once wrote about them: ". . . Even the female has the necessary parts to reproduce with even the male. This marvelous thing, answers the questions that humans had for so long, why they are large in numbers. However, not all Nymphs or Nagrites are like this." Theseus spent 15 years of his life on Nymphs after catching the interest in a special type of item that they had, which was not recorded, as he wish to keep it a secret. The Vision of how the Universe Begun “. . . 'While the Creators had been busy building and creating, the Destroyer was left only with the power to continue it destruction. I watched as it futilely attempted to grab the Spark of Life and build as its siblings could, but the only way it could affect these worlds was to destroy them. Enraged, the Destroyer turned against the pair of Creators and destroyed them in a horrible display of power. Miraculously, however, the shattered pieces of the Creators did not fade but instead transformed, becoming lesser gods who also possessed the Spark of Life.” :-The Words of Agemo, Oracle of the Drifting Peaks. Theseus was responcible for also writing what he heard from Agemo and begun to write it down. When he presented it to his teacher, he managed to gain a boostful reputation in the scientific departments. He managed to also study the arts of astronomy due to his visits with the Nymphs. Using his new telescope, he manage to study the stars and gained a bit knowledge from the story that was told to him. Later Life Theseus spent the rest of his life, living in San Soae as an artist, sculptor and an architect. He also raised a family of 5 children with his wife, and manage to live for quite a while. He died on 512BC from old age, but was made a god due to his achievements and logic. Category:Lesser God Category:Former Mortals